I'm Love With The Douche
by Kidkaos123
Summary: What would happen if you know you were forced to marry the princess of your kingdom. And if they like the 3 biggest playboys around. Well let's just say at the end of this there will be some hell to pay. Not good at summaries but plz read...
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHaii I'm back with the real beginning of the story but to remind you this story is a supernatural ppgz fanfic. So lets get this started shall we…/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDisclaimer I do not own the power puff girls z/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMomoko's pov/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hi my name is Momoko my dad's name is Mitchell. We are your average family. My mom died having me and my sister barely comes around but life is great. But did I mention that I'm truly alone. I know that sound a bit awkward and bizarre but I am. My dad committed suicide when my mom died. My sister had to take care of herself and of me and did but then she needed to get a job to provide for our life./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I'm the eldest sibling but back then I was the weakest so she joined the army. Sadly my little sister died in the line of duty. I have their house their wills and especially their love. But you know what having your dead families love sometimes though just isn't enough. I go to school like any other person but as you know kids are mean. They always taunt me and say "I know the reason her families dead they hated her" or "I didn't know you could be a widow at such young age". So yeah that's pretty much my life. Sorry it isn't some fairy tale /br /'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "ugh shut up alarm clock!" I shouted. "It's time for school Momo-chan." My maid Layla said. "Alright fine I'll get up but only if I get twice the amount of food for breakfast lunch and dinner" I groaned. 'I shall do so now get up and get dressed now or else I'll get the bucket of ice water." Layla said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Knowing 2 things1 I wouldn't win this battle of sleep. And 2 if I didn't this girl would actually do what she warned. Layla is a 19 year old with back length hair and grey eyes. She may seem sweet but the more you know her, the more devious she can get. I got up and got dressed. I've been called emo or a edgy trend setter but it's my style so deal with it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Anyways I wore a pair of biker boots that reached my ankle, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a silver chain on it, a black and blood red striped crop top, and a leather jacket. For a little more style I put on some silver chandelier earrings and a black headband. My hair was blood red and wavy it reached my ankles and I had it in a low ponytail. I brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. Just a light smoke eye and some light red lip gloss barely on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. My butler Nick made some fluffy Belgium waffles with fresh fruit, maple syrup and a glass of mango juice with a strawberry on the glass. "Hey Nick". Is all I had to say to him for him to see me. "Hey Charlotte" He said bluntly. "I have your homework on the table for you to take to school". He claimed. "I knew that dummy I've lived here long enough and but don't mention school while I'm eating this great breakfast that I still don't know how you make I just don't want to hear it." I said sounding bored annoyed and yet not irritated. "Sure. But you don't have to be a pain in the butt" He said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /After finishing my great food I had to deal with the hole of destruction that is called high school. Don't get me wrong I have 2 great best friends but life here isn't all so high school musical./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They usually would be standing and waiting at the school gate for me. But nope I will beat them here today. When they finally got here I told them hey but they were still shocked that I beat them here. You see I'm no nerd I just get straight A's. But other than that I'm a jerk to the teachers like my friend Kaoru. My other friend Miyako is the sweet heart of the group. She doesn't get in trouble. And she just like me and my other best friend are the most popular./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But like I said in the beginning kids are mean so the ones who hate us or are jealous aka Himiko. Make fun of me for my families death. But we just walked into class and talked until the bell rang. Ms. Kean our homeroom teacher came in and didn't care that much and she let us talk the rest of the period./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*******************************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I don't talk to anyone I talk to about everyone in school. But even I need privacy so I'm waiting to get to eating my lunch on the school roof. Today I have 2 shrimp tempura rolls a box of fruits and 3 chocolates one for me and the others for my friends. So you see I'm normal. But maybe in the slightest way but yet again I might not be. The abnormal things about me are I'm a vampire and lucky me I'm only allowed to you know eat blood related objects. So my sushi has blood inside. My fruit is real blood fruit and my chocolate has a blood filling. But I'm not the only one this whole damn school is for supernatural kids./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Miyako is a half vamp so inside her chocolate is some regular chocolate.(strongA/N don't miya to be a full vamp hehe gomen) /strongKaoru is a full vamp like me so she has a piece of bloody steak in her chocolate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So don't think I'm crazy the reasons I don't like school are plain and simple it just a hell hole. It's a crazy place because well it's high school can't get crazier than that can ya. The re teaching thing is stupid because I have learned everything I since I was 6 years old./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And then the damn cliques everybody hates them even though they all worry where they are placed. The 3 categories and their dumb definitions are 1 popular kids. They are the most high ranked in this list they include jocks cheer leaders rich snobby kids and then the cute hot and real cool ass friends./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I'm in this rank because of the last thing and being the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Miyako is in it because of being the cheerleading captain. Kaoru is in it because of being the being the co-captain of the soccer team./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next clique is the emo clique. People are considered emo because they like the color black and are only are friends with other emo's. That's really mean and low to think of them that way you know. I like the color black and I'm not emo. I truly like it because it's a mysterious color that nobody can figure out it's majestic yet scary./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They are friends with their self's because whenever they try to be social the other popular people or the plain normal people are always cruel to them. Even when they change their self's to be friends with other's they get shut down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And finally there are the nerds. I don't fall into this one because supposedly the nerds always talk to others to make them sound dumb. They are short, have high pitched voices, have bulky glasses or braces, and they aren't that strong and they don't seem like a threat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" So that's why I think that it's a living crap back to normal time where my life really starts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Himiko did you hear that Momoko might get entered into a new school". "No I didn't Mandy."br /"But I think I know the reason why BECAUSE IT'S A SCHOOL FOR SMART WEIRDOS LIKE MOMOKO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" '"Seriously Himiko and Mandy That's all you can think. Of well guess what how about I tell you something funny the only reason guy's like you is because you to only act like hoes I hope you can except that"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I said so cold it would freeze ice. I always have to be like this and do this and they're the reason why as you can tell those idiots always get on my nerves. They say I'm ugly or start rumors like that and it sucks but guess what those two only get guys because they are always showing some of their cleavage. And because of wearing really really short skirts. They are today wearing a really short black and purple tube top and short miniskirts with fish net stockings and high heeled boots that reach there thighs. But I'm going to forget them and go to class until lunch/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*****************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finally it lunch and I get to eat. "yosh finally some food in me. Itadakimasu!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Momo-chan it's only been 3 periods." Is all Miyako told me before sweat dropping I dug into my food with a shrug and followed behind K-chan aka Kaoru. "Miya-chan me and Momoko can't control our hunger. We just need our sweet... yummy...bloody... and delicious food." Kaoru whined while drooling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me and Miya just sweat dropped and shrugged at Kaoru's hunger before Miyako piped in."Well anyways did you guys hear that the 3 princes of the country our coming to our school like emto our school /emto find their future brides." Miyako gushed. Now it was time for me and Kaoru to sweat drop at our friends outburts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes I did Miyako but I don't give a rats ass because all that means is another week filled with girls squealing over who will be picked." Kaoru said. I nodded my head because what Kaoru spoke of was the truth. Our school lived off drama so if someone got a boyfriend there was lots and lots of squealing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Miya Kaoru is right all the girls will do is squeal and it hurts both Kaoru and my ears because of our hearing and I don't want to hear that for a week." We all eventually agreed that it was going to turn out annoying and stupid as we were starting to get finished with our lunches. We went to back class only to see the 3 king's sons aka the heartthrobs of this kingdom. Aand no one else/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The eldest was Akira he was the smartest and the 2nd biggest playboy. strong(A/N I will describe them in their own chapter)/strongThe middle brother Takeshi he was the big mouth and the #1 biggest playboy. And then the youngest was Kioshi he was the sweetest and the surprisingly 3rd biggest playboy out of the trio/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They all smirked at us and walked up to us Akira walked up to me Kioshi to Miyako and Takeshi to Kaoru. They all eyed us up and down while I hissed Kaoru snarled and Miyako just blushed. I yelled at Akira and said "What the hell are you looking at." I was the second most decent while Kaoru just flat out yelled at Takeshi "What the fuck do you want bastard!" Miyako just said "why are you looking at me." Sometimes though I think she is to sweet to be normal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Akira whispered in my ear the most blood boiling thing that I could ever "you better behave wifey or else you'll do something you might regret later." /emI blushed and was about to yell at him but couldnt. But I'm guessing Takeshi said something very familiar because Kaoru yelled "what the fuck does that mea-" But she was cut off because before we could even tell they were gone but I looked down to my wrist to form a fist but I saw a charm bracelet and I saw the marking of an engagement./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked over to Kaoru and she had a neckless that states that she is engaged and Miyako had earings. And I now figured out why he said wifey. I'm married to the biggest douche in the kingdom. Along with my best friends wait what?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWell that's it for now folks please read and subscribe peace (O 3 O)/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for that i re posted another version for this same name and there are more chapters than this so other than that byeeeeee**


End file.
